With miniaturization of hardware such as processor, memory chip, camera and so on, terminal devices such as mobile phone, Pad or the like are taking over more and more functions of collecting and storing information such as sound and image in addition to being used as daily communication tools. For example, according to statistics, the number of pictures that are taken by the terminal devices such as mobile phone, Pad or the like goes beyond the order of one billion. Accordingly, it is a significant and prospective development direction of how to help users organize and manage picture data efficiently and intelligently.
Currently, there are a lot of products used for organizing and managing picture data which can be applied to the terminal devices, such as various mobile phone album applications. Most of these existing mobile phone album applications classify and manage the pictures based on photographing time or location, and do not analyze or make use of the content of the pictures. Thus when the user wants to look for a certain picture that he or she took before or to import a certain picture from elsewhere, he or she can look for it only from the photographing time or location, which is very inconvenient when the user is not sure about the photographing time or location. Some other mobile phone album applications classify and manage the pictures by way of a picture tag. However, the picture tag can be only generated manually due to lacking of intelligent generation tools based on the picture content, and thus the picture data can not be processed in batch. In another aspect, part of the existing mobile phone album applications store the picture data only on local terminal devices, and thus the user can not access the picture data stored in one terminal device if he or she uses another terminal device. In view of this, some mobile phone album application products perform synchronization and backup for the picture data through a cloud platform which makes the picture data can be shared on a plurality of terminal devices the user owns. However, all the picture data of the user may be stolen or leaked once a security bug occurs in the cloud platform.